The Ninja And The Twilight Princess
by Aerisuke
Summary: When the Land Of Fire is covered in twilight, only the Twilight Princess and a young yellowish blonde-haired shinobi can save the world. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

The Ninja And The Twilight Princess Prologue

**(Note: Hi guys, it's Aerisuke here. All right, if you're wondering why I made this, it's because I was inspired by the fanfic, "The Legend Of Naruto, Twilight Princess" written by another author of named Kenta Raikiri. You can find him on my page if you go to either my favorite authors, or my favorite stories. It doesn't really matter. But anyways, I'm getting off topic. The story takes place one year after Twilight Princess and Naruto is thirteen in this one. But I'm thinking of it being changed to either Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. You decide. Anyways, please enjoy the story because I had a lot of fun making this. The person narrating the prologue is Zelda in case you didn't know. And no, Link is not in this one. Or is he?)**

Story:  
When the village of Konohagakure is covered in twilight, only the Twilight Princess and a young shinobi can save the world. Please R&R!

_In the land of Hyrule... there echoes a legend. A legend held dearly by the Royal Family... that tells of a boy. _

_A boy... who possessed the Nine-Tailed-Fox inside of him. His name... was Naruto Uzumaki._

_I am going to tell you a story. It's a story... about how Naruto... and my good friend, Midna the Twilight Princess, saved the lands of both Konoha and Hyrule. _

_Once upon a time... there was a village called Konoha. However... the land of Konoha was covered in twilight... and I was held prisoner by Orochimaru. _

_But in order for me to be saved, Naruto would have to awaken four sages that would save me that had also been captured by Orochimaru's minions, Ganondorf, Zant, Itachi, and Kabuto. The sages were:_

_Hinata, that was captured by Ganondorf and held captive in the Forest Temple **(Note: The one from Twilight Princess.)**_

_Sasuke, that was captured by Zant and held captive in Snowpeak Ruins._

_Kakashi, that was captured by Itachi and held captive in Goron Mines._

_And Sakura that was captured and held captive by Kabuto in the Temple Of Time **(Note: The one that is also from Twilight Princess.)**_

_And I was held captive by Orochimaru in his lair._

_Link, my husband, was kept safe and unharmed in the Chamber Of Sages. Although I was the leader of all six sages, Link was my substitute for me in case I would get captured... in which I already did._

_But not only is this tale a legend... but... it is also a love story... between Midna... the Twilight Princess... and Naruto Uzumaki... The Hero Of Twilight. This... is their story... and my name... is Princess Zelda... or... also known as... Queen Zelda... wife... of King Link... and this is the story... about The Ninja... And The Twilight Princess._


	2. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins!

The Ninja And The Twilight Princess Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins!

**(Note: Hey guys. I know it's been like two months since I haven't uploaded this chapter to the story. But anyways, tell me what you think! Oh and about Naruto, he is sixteen in this one because instead of Sasuke reforming Team Hawk, he kills Orochimaru and immediatly comes back home to Konoha. Sasuke is sixteen, and Sakura is seventeen. Also Zelda's narrating the beginning part up to where she says, "Our story begins... on the village of Konoha... the Hidden Leaf Village in the Land Of Fire.)**

_After Naruto had finally convinced Sasuke to come back home to Konoha after it only took him about four years to search for him, Sasuke was back in Konoha and reunited with Squad 7. He made a speech to the village of Konoha saying how sorry that he was for betraying Konoha. He said in his speech that when he was with Orochimaru, he couldn't stand to see another person suffer as he had an epiphany by realizing that he had made a horrible mistake in joining Orochimaru's gang._

_But... that's not where our story begins._

_Our story begins... in the village of Konoha... the Hidden Leaf Village in the Land of Fire._

Hinata, Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura were all in Tsunade's office as she was about to give them a mission.

"So. What's the mission Grandma Tsunade?" asked Naruto as he put his heads behind his back and grinned.

"Well... the mission... is no ordinary one... but it's also an important one." said Tsunade.

"Important? What's so "important" about it, huh?" asked Naruto.

Tsunade then sighed.

"Very well. I will give you the details of your mission. Hinata Hyuga! Kakashi Hatake! Naruto Uzumaki! Sakura Haruno! Sasuke Uchiha! Your mission... is to go investigate the mystery of this village." said Tsunade as she showed Naruto and his friends a picture of a burning village.

"Whoa. Where's that? Who burned it?" asked Naruto.

"Well... I've heard from the elders of Konoha saying Orochimaru burned it." said Tsunade.

"Wait! Why would Orochimaru want to do a thing like that, burning a village, and watching it being burned to ground? Seriously! What kind of man is he?" asked an angry Naruto.

"Calm down, Naruto. That's enough." said Kakashi as he put his right hand on Naruto's left shoulder.

"But anyways, where is it?" asked Naruto.

"According to the picture, it's somewhere in the land of Hyrule in The Palace Of Twilight. After Sasuke first came to Orochimaru about three years earlier, three days ago which is in the present time, Orochimaru burned this village which is known as The Palace Of Twilight. You have to figure out why Orochimaru burned it, and find any survivors. Understood?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes Ma'am!" cried Hinata, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke in unison.

"The mission is a two-day mission, and if you're not back here from within two days, then Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, you're all going back to the Ninja Academy." said Tsunade as Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke gulped, except Kakashi who sighed.

"Everyone, you are dismissed." said Tsunade.

"Yes Lady Tsunade!" cried Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi in unison as they disappeared out of her office and were on their way to The Palace Of Twilight.

Before the quintet got to The Palace Of Twilight, they saw The Mirror Of Twilight.

"Whoa. What's this?" asked Naruto who was in awe at the way he saw it.

"It looks like this must be The Mirror Of Twilight, Naruto." said Sakura.

"Well? Should we all go in?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. We should. Let's go!" cried Sakura as everyone went inside The Mirror Of Twilight and into The Palace Of Twilght.

**(Note: Now, if ever someone enters The Palace Of Twilight or The Twilight Realm, then the words will be in bold. Okay? Pretty confusing, huh? Don't worry. I'm getting a little bit confused myself.)**

_**At The Palace Of Twilight...**_

**When Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and Kakashi woke up, they realized that they were no longer in the world of light... but they were in the world of twilight... or also known as... The Twilight Realm.**

**"Whoa. What's this place?" asked Naruto.**

**"This must be The Palace Of Twilight." said Sakura.**

**"Hinata! Naruto! Sakura! Sasuke! Remember what Lady Tsunade said? We have to find any survivors that survived this attack on The Palace Of Twilight. Oh, and Sakura? Listen, if ever you see any survivors here, you must heal them. Understood?" asked Kakashi.**

**"Yes Kakashi-sensei!" cried Sakura as she bowed her head.**

**Sasuke didn't say a word the whole time that Naruto, Sakura, or Kakashi were talking.**

**"What's wrong, Sasuke?" asked Sakura who was concerned about him.**

**"I remember... about three days ago... when Orochimaru and I first came to The Palace Of Twilight... there was a young girl... that was called... The Twilight Princess." said Sasuke.**

**"What was her name?" asked Naruto.**

**"Midna." said Sasuke.**

**"What about her, Sasuke?" asked Sakura.**

**"Well... three days ago... when Orochimaru attacked this beautiful palace... there was a girl named Midna. You see, I wasn't the only one who had gotten the Curse Mark that he had given me. The Sound Ninja Four also got it as well. But most of all... Midna got it." said Sasuke as he remembered the day that Orochimaru gave Midna the Curse Mark.**

_**Three days ago...**_

_**"As Orochimaru ordered his Sound Ninja to attack The Palace Of Twilight, Midna was cowering in fear... as the whole Palace Of Twilight... was being destroyed... by Orochimaru." said Sasuke.**_

_**Sasuke and Orochimaru then came across The Twilight Princess, Midna, in human form as she was shaking with fear as tears were coming out of her eyes as she saw that her whole palace was being destroyed, and burned by the ever wicked Orochimaru.**_

_**"Lord Orochimaru... what should we do about... this girl?" asked Kabuto.**_

_**Orochimaru then did an evil smirk, twisted his neck, and bit the left side of Midna's neck.**_

_**Afterward, the Curse Mark appeared on the back of the left side of her neck.**_

_**Sasuke's eyes then widened in shock as he remembered the day that Orochimaru gave him the Curse Mark. Sasuke then began to feel sorry for Midna that she was going through the same pain that he had gone through when Orochimaru gave him the Curse Mark.**_

_**"Does that answer your question... Kabuto?" asked Orochimaru as he walked away... while laughing evilly.**_

_**As Kabuto and Orochimaru were walking away, Midna was moaning in pain. Sasuke then ran to her and had her in his arms.**_

_**She then screamed in agony. **_

_**Sasuke then remembered the same way that he screamed in agony when Orochimaru gave him the Curse Mark about five years ago when he was in Sakura's arms.**_

_**"It's okay. You're going to be okay." said Sasuke as he could feel his own tears watering from his eyes as she reached out her right hand and put it on Sasuke's right cheek, and said:**_

"In case... something... happens to me... I need you... to find... The Hero... Of Twilight. He is... Hyrule's... only... hope." as she passed out.

_**"Wait! Who is The Hero Of Twilight?" asked Sasuke as Midna didn't respond.**_

_**Sasuke then presumed her dead as he cried:**_

"SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! GET SOME HELP! I'VE GOT A DEAD GIRL IN MY ARMS! SOMEBODY? SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

_**Finally, someone came to Sasuke's aid as one of the tall Twilis took the unconscious Midna from Sasuke's arms, and took her into The Palace Of Twilight's Hospital.**_

_**As Midna was being carried away, Sasuke sadly looked at her as he couldn't believe that Orochimaru had done something like that to her... to give her the Curse Mark... was an unbearable memory... for Sasuke to bear.**_

_**"Whoever the Hero Of Twilight is... I'll find him." said Sasuke to himself as he stood up, and exited The Palace Of Twilight.**_

_**End of flashback...**_

**"Sasuke? Sasuke? Hey... are you okay, buddy?" asked Naruto as Sasuke snapped out of his trance.**

**"Huh? Oh yeah. She also said something about... "The Hero Of Twilight" being Hyrule's only hope... but... what's that supposed to mean? I mean, seriously. Who is The Hero Of Twilight?" asked a confused Sasuke.**

**"Wait a minute... how do you even know her name?" asked Naruto.**

**"Well... Orochimaru told me who she was... when we got back to his lair in The Hidden Sound Village of Otogakure. So I ended up doing research on one of the computers in his lair, and I found out that about a year ago, a young man named Link, who was a close friend of Midna's, helped bring light to the world of Hyrule. But not only did Link save the light world, but he also saved the world of twilight as well – Midna's world, that is." said Sasuke.**

**"And who is this... Link?" asked Sakura.**

**"Well... he's the husband of Zelda who had recently become queen after her father passed away about two days ago. They married on the same day that Link and Zelda were both crowned King and Queen Of Hyrule." said Sasuke.**

**"So what are we waiting for? Let's go find that Midna girl!" cried Naruto.**

**"Okay. I'll lead you to where she is. Follow me." said Sasuke as Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Kakashi followed him to The Palace Of Twilight's Hospital.**

_**Inside The Palace Of Twilight's Hospital...**_

**When Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, and Kakashi got inside The Palace Of Twilight's Hospital, they saw Midna on a bed. But... she was no longer a human... but an imp.**

**"Sasuke... what happened to her?" asked Naruto.**

**"Well... Orochimaru told me that after Midna had gotten that Curse Mark on the day that The Palace Of Twilight was attacked, she had somehow turned into an imp an hour later after she had gotten it." said Sasuke.**

**"That poor poor Midna girl. I feel so sorry for her." said a remorseful Naruto.**

**Midna was laying down on a hospital bed, in a coma with a mask on her face as she was breathing. She had an IV needle on her left hand. She had pulse oximeter on her right hand but on her right middle finger.**

**Without saying a word, Sakura walked up to Midna, sat down on the stool that was next to her bed, and healed her.**

**(Note: I am using the Twilight Princess Midna in the Wii version, because it's been a while since I haven't played the Gamecube version of Twilight Princess. I have it, although it's been a while since I've played it.)**

**Suddenly, Midna woke up.**

**"Where am I?" asked Midna.**

**"Midna!" cried Sasuke as he hugged his friend, and began to have tears in his eyes, thankful that she was alive.**

**"So... you must be Sasuke Uchiha... the boy that Orochimaru had with him, right?" asked Midna.**

**"Wait... how do you know my name?" asked Sasuke.**

**"Well... one of my Twili guards told me who you were. But sadly, I was already in a coma by the time they told me." said Midna.**

**Suddenly, Midna looked at Naruto.**

**"Um... why are you staring at me like that?" asked Naruto.**

**"Are you... The Hero Of Twilight?" asked Midna.**

**"Uh... excuse me?' asked a confused Naruto.**

**"Wait! You're The Hero Of Twilight, aren't you?" asked Midna.**

**"Uh, sorry lady. You got the wrong guy." said Naruto.**

**"No! I didn't! I remember... that I had a dream. It was a dream about a young yellowish-blonde haired blue-eyed boy that would come and save us all. You're that boy! That boy from my dream!" cried Midna.**

**"What? But... no... you've got to be kidding me." said Naruto who was _really _confused. **

**"But! The prophecy!" cried Midna.**

**"Prophecy? What prophecy?" asked Naruto.**

**"The prophecy says, "As the land of Hyrule, The Land Of Fire, and The Palace Of Twilight are filled with evil by the wicked male Sound Ninja, Orochimaru, only a young boy named Naruto Uzumaki, The Hero Of Twilight, and Midna, The Twilight Princess can save the world." My dreams are never wrong!" cried Midna.**

**"I'm sorry. I don't believe in the prophecy." said Naruto as he left The Twilight Palace Hospital in confusion.**

**"Naruto! Wait!" cried Midna as she and the rest of his friends went off to go and find him.**

**Naruto was about to exit The Palace Of Twilight until Midna and the others reached him.**

**"Naruto! Wait! You have to believe me! Please don't go! Whatever you do, do not leave the land of Hyrule! Do you understand me?" asked Midna.**

**"Sorry, but we've got a mission to complete." said Naruto.**

**"Midna, as ordered by the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, of Konoha, The Hidden Leaf Village of Konohagakure, we are to escort you back to Konoha immediately." said Sasuke.**

**"So what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" cried Midna.**

**"Right!" cried Sakura as she, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, and their new friend, Midna left the Palace Of Twilight.**

_Out of The Mirror Of Twilight..._

When Naruto, Midna, Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke got out of The Mirror Of Twilight, they quickly made their way back to The Hidden Leaf Village.

All of a sudden, as they were making their way out of Hyrule and back into The Land Of Fire, they saw a big wall covered in twilight.

As Kakashi, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata were about to walk into The Land Of Fire, Naruto and Midna noticed the big wall of twilight.

"Guys! Stop!" cried Naruto.

"What? What's wrong, Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"There's a big wall of twilight blocking our way!" cried Naruto.

"Naruto. There's no such thing as a... big... wall... of... twilight..." said Sasuke slowly as he, along with everyone else saw the big wall of twilight.

Just then, three pairs of two Twilit Messenger arms grabbed the sextet's arms.

They all screamed.

_**Inside The Twilight Realm...**_

**The Twilit Messengers had grabbed Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Hinata by the arms while another Twilit Messenger was holding Naruto on its left hand, and Midna on its right.**

**Abruptly, all three Twilit Messengers had knocked out Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Hinata unconscious.**

**"No! Sasuke! Sakura! Kakashi-sensei! Hinata!" cried Naruto as the Twilit Messenger threw him to the ground.**

**Suddenly, Naruto began to feel very strange.**

_**"What's... happening... to me? My body... I can't... move." **_**said Naruto as he began to transform into the One-Tailed-Naruto.**

**"Naruto!" cried Midna as Naruto passed out.**

**As Naruto was unconscious, Midna sadly watched Naruto's friends being taken away by the Twilit Messengers.**

**Midna then looked back at the unconscious Naruto, who she claimed to be called, "The Hero Of Twilight."**

_**"What if... what if the prophecy... was a dream? Maybe you're not... The Hero Of Twilight... Naruto." **_**said Midna to herself as she hovered over Naruto, and warped them back to The Palace Of Twilight's Hospital.**

**(Note: I'm sorry if the chapter's so long. I just had to put a lot of detail into this chapter. Sorry if it's too much information. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please stay tuned for Chapter 2! -_-.)**


End file.
